1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a print system, a printing method, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium stored with print program.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a print system that performs a number-of-copies dividing printing (a number-of-copies cluster printing) by assigning a printing job that involves a print output of a plurality of copies to a plurality of printing apparatuses. For example, Non-Patent Literature 1 (“Print Alley System”, Minolta Hanbai Co., Ltd., [retrieved on 2014 Jan. 20] from the Internet: <URL: http://ascii.jp/elem/000/000/308/308794/>) describes a print system that allows efficient printing management by means of dividing a single printing job into a plurality of parts to assign them to a plurality of printing apparatuses so as to shorten an output time for a document with a large number of pages, or automatically discriminating between color pages and monochrome pages of a document consisting of both color and monochrome pages to separately output the pages to a color printing apparatus and a monochrome printing apparatus.
However, the print system causes a problem when print data included in the printing job includes an object that requires strict color accuracy. For example, color setting of a printing apparatus that ensures printing quality for an object requiring strict color accuracy is a time-consuming task using a color sample. Accordingly, such a color setting is suitably executed for only one or some of the printing apparatuses included in the print system. Due to this, regarding the object requiring strict color accuracy, color is different between a print output from a printing apparatus subjected to color setting using a color sample and a print output from a printing apparatus not subjected to color setting using a color sample, causing color variation, so that printing quality is degraded.
On the other hand, when the printing apparatus subjected to color setting using a color sample collectively prints pages that include the object requiring strict color accuracy, no color variation occurs in a print output of the object requiring strict color accuracy, so that printing quality can be ensured. It is, however, necessary to execute a task for merging the pages including the object requiring strict color accuracy to papers printed in the printing apparatus subjected to color setting using a color sample and a task for merging the pages to papers printed in the printing apparatus not subjected to color setting using a color sample. This reduces work efficiency.